Endoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site through a cannula of a trocar. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
Known surgical staplers include an end effector that simultaneously makes a longitudinal incision in tissue and applies lines of staples on opposing sides of the incision. The end effector includes a pair of cooperating jaw members that, if the instrument is intended for endoscopic or laparoscopic applications, are capable of passing through a cannula passageway. One of the jaw members receives a staple cartridge having at least two laterally spaced rows of staples. The other jaw member defines an anvil having staple-forming pockets aligned with the rows of staples in the cartridge. The instrument includes a plurality of reciprocating wedges which, when driven distally, pass through openings in the staple cartridge and engage drivers supporting the staples to effect the firing of the staples toward the anvil.
Advantageously, the design of the end effector may be such that it can be reused with the surgical stapler. For instance, one patient may need a series of severing and stapling operations. Replacing an entire end effector for each operation tends to be economically inefficient, especially if the end effector is built for strength and reliability over repeated operations. To that end, the staple cartridge is typically configured to be disposable and is fitted into the end effector prior to each operation of the surgical stapler.
An example of a surgical stapler suitable for endoscopic applications is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,895, entitled SURGICAL STAPLER INSTRUMENT, which issued on Nov. 14, 1995, which discloses an endocutter with distinct closing and firing actions. Thereby, an operator is able to close the jaw members upon tissue to position the tissue prior to firing. Once the operator has determined that the jaw members are properly gripping tissue, the operator can then fire the surgical stapler with either a single firing stroke or multiple firing strokes, depending on the device. Firing the surgical stapler causes severing and stapling of the tissue. The simultaneous severing and stapling avoids complications that may arise when performing such actions sequentially with different surgical tools that respectively only sever and staple.
One specific advantage of being able to close upon tissue before firing is that the operator is able to verify via an endoscope that the desired location for the cut has been achieved, including a sufficient amount of tissue has been captured between opposing jaws. Otherwise, opposing jaws may be drawn too close together, especially pinching at their distal ends, and thus not effectively forming closed staples in the severed tissue. At the other extreme, an excessive amount of clamped tissue may cause binding and an incomplete firing.
Because the actuating force (i.e., the “force-to-fire”, or FTF) necessary to close the jaws and simultaneously perform the cutting and stapling operation may be considerable, a manually-powered cutting and stapling instrument such as that described above may not be utilizable by otherwise qualified operators who are unable to generate the required FTF. Accordingly, powered cutting and stapling instruments have been developed for decreasing the force-to-fire (FTF). Such instruments typically incorporate motors or other actuating mechanisms suitable for supplementing or replacing operator-generated force for performing the cutting and stapling operation.
Although powered instruments provide numerous advantages, it is desirable to prevent inadvertent firing of the instrument under certain conditions. For example, firing the instrument without having a staple cartridge installed, or firing the instrument having an installed but spent (e.g., previously fired) staple cartridge, may result in cutting of tissue without simultaneous stapling to minimize bleeding. Interlocks for preventing powered endocutter operation under such conditions have heretofore utilized electronic sensors in the end effector for determining whether an unspent staple cartridge has been installed in the end effector. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/343,439 entitled ELECTRONIC INTERLOCKS AND SURGICAL INSTRUMENT INCLUDING SAME, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,848, which issued on Jan. 12, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of electronic sensors disposed within the end effector for determining if an unspent staple cartridge has been installed. The sensors may include switches connected in series with a motor or other electrically-powered actuation mechanism such that current flow necessary for generating the actuating force is prevented when the staple cartridge is not installed, or when the staple cartridge is installed but spent. Although such electronic interlocks are effective, placement of sensors in the end effector and routing electrical cabling between the sensors and motor electronics (typically housed in the instrument handle) increases instrument complexity and cost.
Although the use of mechanical interlocks in end effectors for preventing inadvertent firing is known and avoids complexities associated with end effector electronics, such mechanisms have heretofore been limited to manually powered endocutters. In particular, such mechanisms may not have the mechanical strength to resist the firing force generated by electrically-powered actuation mechanisms. Additionally, even if a mechanical interlock is capable of withstanding the firing force, the resulting physical stresses may be transmitted to other instrument components and cause unacceptable wear or damage.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an interlock for use in powered cutting and stapling instruments that prevents inadvertent firing (e.g., cutting but not stapling) while avoiding complexities of sensor-equipped end effectors and deleterious physical stresses that may otherwise result from the use of conventional mechanical interlocks.